Did we
by HellItself
Summary: What reason could there be to wake up in your rivals bed. Say you already left the village your in. Say your name is Sasuke Uchiha, and your best friend is in the same bed as you, stark naked. Cant imagine it, how about your rivals mom trying to kill you.


"Hmmm…."he croaked. 'time to get up I guess' he thought to himself. He leaned up and turned to face the not yet went off alarm clock. "grmmm…5 o'clock, why so early. I guess I should take a bath" still groggy. " DON'T go yet mother! Please don't go…." A all too familiar voice said grabbing his wrist tightly. Almost as though if let go he would disappear forever. Still too tired to calculate the situation he just waited until his wrist was released. He walked into the bathroom, used it and went back to bed. That moment caused him to forget why he had gone in there in the first place. It took about a good four minutes before jumping out the bed due to shock. The blonde haired boy stared at the other person in his bed for a while to assure himself it was not early morning hallucinations. After making absolutely sure that this truly was his long lost comrade laying beside him. "S-SASUKE!" he said stumbling on his words. The black haired boy shifted a bit in his spot before turning toward the recognized name. He then slowly opened his eyes to reveal the deep black pearls concealed them. Not soon after did those same pearls shoot up to the now equally shocked oceans of blue the boy staring at him had for eyes. " man I haven't ….NARUTO! what the HELL are you doing in my fricken bed!" he whaled. " No! Unfortunately this is my bed!" he replied. The black haired boy glanced down to notice that the boy yelling in front of him was not wearing anything. Naruto noticed the sudden skip of a beat in Sasuke's chest. 'Wonder what got him so jumpy' he thought to himself. "Naruto! Where is your clothes!" again screaming. "Oh…..still on the floor by the bed. I don't know how it got there though" still to sleepy to comprehend that he was "in bed" with Sasuke.

"Naruto go into the bathroom wash your face then come and talk with me"  
sasuke said harshly.

"um..oh okay."

He walked to the bathroom and washed his face.

_'ah there goes the sleep'_ he thought.

He walked back into the looked at Sasuke. Sasuke returned his look. Actually he had more of a 'see what i mean' look on. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, at the bed, and at the clothes on the floor. He then returned his focus to Sasuke.

"Pl-Please tell me you have under-"He stopped when he noticed Sasuke shaking his head.

Naruto looked at himself and noticed why Sasuke refused to look below his face. His cheek turned bright red. He quickly grabbed for something to cover himself up with. Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink. He quickly turned his head away. Naruto rushed on his clothes and was about to rush out of the room when Sasuke began to talk.

"this is your house" he almost whispered.

In that village, whoever's house you are in was either the person who initiates the action,or was the uke. In this situation,it was Naruto's house and either one would suck.

"Pass me my clothes" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto grabbed the clothes from the floor and tossed it to him. He turned away so Sasuke could put on his clothes. He waited a while.

_' Is he done?'_. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke turned Naruto around. Placed a hand on each shoulder then looked into Naruto's eyes. Suddenly visions of last night started returning in a flash.

"y-you..said you loved me?" Naruto said very softly.

"y-you said you loved me?" He repeated "do you?"

Suddenly Sasuke felt the urge to bring those sunbathed, plump lips to his own.

"God those eyes kill me" he meant to say in his head "they are so damn blue GOD those eyes drive me crazy. I can't control myself. Don't…" Naruto's face turned a light pink as he heard what the Uchiha said.

He leaned towards the blond "hate…me for…" his lips were about blade of grass away from Naruto's,

"this…".The distance between them was closed. Sasuke finally regained control.  
'_What the hell am I doing_' he thought to himself as he pulled away from the bewildered boy in front of him.

"sa-sasuke…..?" His face turned full red and growing redder by the second. Looking at Naruto and his quickly reddening face made Sasuke realize what he had done. His attention randomly shifted to the blonde's mouth once again. Sasuke felt a pulse through his body rendering victim of over active hormones. He started to feel hot and the next thing he knew Naruto was panting. He himself had a firm grip on the top of Naruto's thigh, one hand up his shirt and left red marks along Naruto's collar bone. Naruto had his arms on Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him back.

"You…you didn't answer …. My question" he managed in-between pants.

"What question?", he missed all of that. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Naruto.

"D-do you…L-love me..." he stammered getting redder if possible.

Sasuke completely taken over by lust, nibbled on his ear then said "why would I not".

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him once again saying "because you've left me before breaking our promise. If you love me you won't leave me again" an unintentional tear streaming down his cheek. Sasuke regaining control yet again looked into Naruto's eyes then pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I did that to you and….yes I love you but-" just then Sasuke was stabbed in the back by several kunai's.

"SASUKE!"Naruto yelled out. He looked for the attacker but was nowhere to be found. He returned to Sasuke.

"n… Na…Naruto…" Sasuke managed to say, "Naruto...I-I do c-care about you …but I … had to go back or they would kill y-you". Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT! Then why did they fire at you?"

"Th-They didn't. They were aiming for you. I just moved in the way. I knew they were there. That" he coughed out some blood. His veins became visible and turned blue.

"That was a poison Hatari(made up) kunai. Created to destroy the chakra of anyone it comes in contact with. Not to f-forget they hit vital organs. My Heart, my Liver, and my Pancreas."

"Why would they do this!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"To keep me from returning to Konaha..." His pupil faded. His eyes became a pale grey.

"I expected more from you Sasuke" a female figure said sadly.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! WHY WHO ARE YOU?" he was a about to punch her when he saw who was it the Akatsuki cloak.

"you're Sa...sa-"

"I'm Sasuke's mother" the figure move forward "I am Mikoto Uchiha"

"Y-you can't be you're dead! Itachi killed you"

"He killed my clone i used almost all of my chakra making a clone that would bleed and rot. I left to regain my chakra. Itachi told me about the issue and warned me". She looked at Sasuke " don't worry about him he'll be fine but you on the other hand are coming with me" She quickly did some hand signs and put two fingers on Naruto's head. "Good night Naruto"

The room was dark and vacant. Mist rose from the cracks in the concrete. Concealing the sense of chakra. Naruto opened his eyes. His sight was blurred, and he couldn't make out where he was. After what seemed like 10 minutes, his vision cleared revealing a girl with purple hair and highlighter yellow eyes. Her facial expression was that of one similar to sasuke's.

"The blonde's awake" She yelled out to someone as she walked away. He pulled out a bag of gummy bear, and began to eat them. Every minute or so, she would turn to look at him.

After a few long minutes, Mikoto walked in. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. She was just like a female Sasuke, except she smiled. Walking over to the boy, her shoe heels echoed through the room.  
Against a near by wall The was a White haired boy, His eyes were purple and his hair was short and messy, much like kiba's. The 'don't bug me, i'll kill you' demeanor he gave off gave Naruto chills. Right next to The female uchiha, was a perky seeming girl with orange hair and green eyes. She was practically dancing with excitement. In her hand was a box, from which Mikoto took out a syringe.

"Now to make sure you don't go telling us lies, we'll just give you a little boost of truth" The bouncing red head explained. The needle went into his neck, as the liquid in the vile grew empty.

"Now, tell us how you feel about this whole situation" Sasuke's mom demanded. Her voice became more high pitch, than deep and mysterious. Before the blond could stop himself, he was rambling grievances.

" How could you kill you own son! He was just trying to come back to the village for me. Punish me instead if you have to but he's your son! What kind of crazy, sadistic, psychopathic woman-" he began before getting a fist in the face.

" How dare you speak of lady Mikoto in such a manner" The blonde girl retorted retracting her fist.

"Haruka! calm down, remember we made him speak the truth. Kurt, take care of her" The purple haired girl commanded. The boy sighed and smacked the girl in the back of the head.

Mikoto was sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. ' Why do i even bother with her' Was written on her face. At an instant a girl with mid-back red hair and green eyes poofed into the room holding a green book that looked like it read "Icha-Icha Paradise".

"Onee-san!" The overly hyper girl screeched. The other girl had on small glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Not looking up for a moment the girl dodged her sisters tackle for a hug.

Mikoto sighed again and turned to naruto, who was sitting on the floor thoroughly confused. She cleared her throat loudly to grab everyones attention.

" Kirika! untied Naru-chan for me" She ordered the girl holding the gummy-bears. She nodded and let out a quick 'fine' before taking the ropes off of the blonde.

" Listen carefully Naru-chan, I didn't kill my son, i just simply used mangekyo on him so he believed i was kabuto trying to kill him. i just needed him out of the way to get to you. Or more like kushina, sealed in you." she began.


End file.
